¿Por qué no me das procciuto con esto?
by Dildo-Kun 2017
Summary: Dinamarca x lectora. Eres una prostiputa bonita que come deepdish pizza. Dinamarca duda de su sexualidad


Esta historia incluye: futanaris, sexualidades dudosas, comida rápida, malas palabras, prostitución y modismos mejicanos

"Otra vez lo mismo"

Suspiraste mientras te apoyabas en el poste de luz detrás de ti, era de noche y tenías frío ya que estabas usando el traje de coneja que usas para trabajar

así es, eres una prostituta, pero una prostituta bonita con traje de coneja kawaiis

Pero estabas bien con ese trabajo, no es como si alguien te esté obligando, lo haces por voluntad y por dinero fácil, podrías trabajar en una fábrica pero no has terminado la preparatoria aunque ya tienes 22 años y ahora que te corriste sola de tu casa sería más difícil, así que estas conforme así.

De pronto un auto se paró frente a ti y bajó uno de los vidrios, que estaban pintados de negro

"E mushasha cuanto cobra?"

Era un joven de ojos azules y una cabellera rubia con forma de piña, se podía notar un acento danés cuando hablaba. Qué raro, se veía mucho mas guapo que tus clientes habituales

Te hasercaste al auto y te apoyaste en el vidrio "50 por una mamada y 100 por una cogida mi amor"

El chico le quito el seguro a la puerta donde estabas y te señalo a que subieras. Subiste con cuidado de no dañar tus orejas de conejo y te pusiste el cinturón de seguridad, el chico arrancó el auto y los dos se fueron a la verga

(Ya en la carretera)

"Entonces" el chico rompió el silencio "como te llamas?"

"_"

"_? Qué lindo nombre, yo no te voy a decir el mío por que no confío en nadie lol"

Este chico... Pudiste notar que el no era como los demás, el que no te dijera su nombre lo hacia un tanto misterioso, de cierta forma sexy. Comenzaste a sentirte un poco intimidada

"E we quieres ir al little ceasar's por una deepdish? Al chile tengo hambre"

Te sonrojaste un poco con la propuesta del chico "S-simon" una deepdish? Ningún cliente antes te había comprado ese tipo de comida antes, lo máximo que podían comprar era un sándwich de pollo de carl's junior, de esos que solamente tienen mayonesa y un chingo de lechuga, verga como me caga Carl's Junior. Este chico misterioso realmente era diferente a los demás,

El chico se hacerco a la ventanilla del drive through y comenzó a ordenar la comida, cuando terminó y pasaron a la siguiente ventanilla donde la cajera les dio su comida, el chico se dio cuenta de que no tenía cambio de a 500

"We tienes cambio de 500?"

"Deja veo we"

sacaste un puño de billetes de entre tus senos, cuando lo encontraste se lo diste y este se lo dio a la cajera, ella lucía muy ofendida y le arrebató el dinero de las manos al chico

"No se atrevan a volver a este establecimiento nunca más"

...

"Qué pedo? Ok" el chico arrancó nuevamente el auto y los dos se fueron a la verga

El chico abrió la caja del deepdish y saco un pedazo y se lo empezó a comer "agarra we"

Obedeciste a sus palabras y sacaste un pedazo de la caja, te quemaste un poco las manos pero no te importó y lo mordiste. Ah, tenía mucho mejor sabor que desayunar un cigarro con un baso de Coca-Cola

La gentileza que este chico te estaba mostrando estaba provocando algo dentro de ti que nunca habías sentido antes... Pudiste sentir tu corazón latir más rápido y tu cara caliénte ¿Qué es? ¿Qué será este sentimiento?

"Bueno, ya llegamos" dijo el chico antes de apagar el motor del auto

Dejaste el pedazo de deepdish que te estabas comiendo en su caja y te limpiaste las comisuras de la boca, en chico no salía del auto así que tu tampoco saliste

"... Y ahora?"

"Hm caíste en mi trampa pequeña puta, ese deepdish tenía un afrodisiaco que funciona 60 veces más que uno normal, muy pronto tu clitoris se transformara en un pene y te lo voy a chupar bien rico"

"?¿Qué?"

Antes de que pudieras decir algo más el chico te besó de lenguita, comenzó a pasar su lengua por tus dientes simulando ser un cepillo mientras se levantaba de su lugar y se sentaba sobre tus piernas sin perder contacto de tu boca con la suya.

De pronto comenzaste a sentir un gran dolor en la entrepierna, tu clitoris comenzó a crecer de sobremanera y antes de que te dieras cuenta tenias un pene de considerable tamaño y además estaba bien rojo y erecto, Dinamarca se separó de tu boca y se agachó con su cabeza entre tus piernas, listo para mamar

"P-por que estas haciendo esto?"

"Mira _, siempre eh querido saber que se siente dar una mamada en lugar de recibirla pero nunca eh podido hacerlo por qué no soy gay, hasta hace pocos días un amigo me dijo lo que eran las futanarias y así me di cuenta de que mi problema estaba resuelto"

Antes de que pudieras protestar Dinamarca se metió todo tu pene a la boca sacándote un gemido de placer y un pedo del susto. El siguió hasta que te viniste en su boca, se apartó y trato de recuperar el aire

Qué curioso, ya te viniste pero tu pene sigue erecto y listo para seguir, parece que una mamada no fue suficiente para ti, bueno eres una puta después de todo, una puta con un traje de coneja kawaiis

Levantaste a Dinamarca y lo empujaste hacia atrás haciéndolo quedar de frente con los asientos de atrás, lo tomaste de la sintiera y bajaste sus pantalones

"Prepárate para sufrir el castigo de la lujuria" shouti goes in dry

Penetraste a Dinamarca sin lubricación ni nada y además le arrancaste pelos del culo, provocando que este gritase de dolor

"Recuerda, soy una mujer con pene así que esto no es gay"

"Supongo que no..."

Y así Dinamarca dejó darse contra el asiento de su auto hasta que le dejaste el culo tan lleno de semen que parecía un pingüino marinela y ambos colapsaron

A la mañana siguiente, cuando despertaste estabas sentada sobre el volante Dinamarca estaba con las piernas abiertas en los asientos de atrás y te diste cuenta de que la caja de deepdish estaba vacía

Trataste de incorporarte pero les balaste con algo, parecía... Un hilo? La jalaste y te diste cuenta de estaba pegado a ti, era tu clitoris y parecía un globo largo desinflado. Gritaste de horror lo que provocó que Dinamarca se despertara

"Qué te pasa?" Preguntó el danés

"Mi... Mi clitoris..." Hablaste entre sollozos "ahora no podré volver a trabajar, me dejaste deforme!"

"Si ese es el problema yo podría tener la solución" el chico se hacerco a ti y limpió tus lagrimas con su dedo "_ yo podría pagarte por darme por el culo"

"E-estas hablando enserio?"

"_... ¿Te gustaría ser mi dominatrix?"

Te llevaste las manos a la boca mientras brotaban mas lagrimas de tus ojos, no podías creerlo

"No puedo creerlo, claro que sí seré tú dominatrix!"

Ambos se abrazaron y se quedaron así por unos minutos

"Por cierto, aun no me has dicho tu nombre"

"Puedes llamarme Dinamarca cariño, ahora Vamos a casa mi amor" Dijo Dinamarca por ultima vez y arrancó el auto y los dos se fueron a la verga

Al llegar al patio de su casa, el estacionó su auto y te cargó hasta dentro de su casa

"Familia ya llegué!" Gritó y seguido cerró la puerta con el pie

Frente a tu se encontraban 4 chicos sentados en lo que parecía la sala de estar de esa casa, estaban viendo sabadazo en la tele por que era sábado

"Cállate we no grites" dijo uno de los chicos, este tenía cara de que se quiere matar y una cruz en el cabello, debe ser cristiano. "Otra vez trajiste una puta a la casa?"

"Si pero esta es una puta buena, se llama _"

Otro de los chicos se levanto y parecía enojado, era gordo y tenía los ojos morados alv

"A ver cabron que te dije de traer putas a la casa?"

"Andale we, ya es la última esta si la voy a cuidar"

"Déjate de tus majaderías y dile que no se puede quedar"

"No seas mamon we as el paro enserio es la ultima"

El chico de ojos morados suspiro "bueno ya dijiste eh? Si traes otra te voy a dar una putiza"

"Awevo! gracias gordis"

Dinamarca corrió a su habitación y te dejó en su cama

"Bueno ahora vas a vivir aquí ok? Si alguno de esos weyes te ofrece dinero a cambio de una mamada o un faje les dices que no, sé que es tu naturaleza como puta pero ahora trabajas solo para mi y no me gusta compartir mis consoladores, entendido?"

"Claro que si mi amor"

"Perfecto, ahora iré a comprar mas deepdish para esta noche, puedes salir a conocer la casa si quieres bb"

Después de decir eso Dinamarca te dio un beso rápido en la frente y se fue a la verga

Te levantaste de su cama y observabas la habitación, al chile estaba bien culera y apestaba a rexona pero bueno es el precio que que paga por amor. Comenzaste a esculcar en los cajones pero Te detuviste en seco cuando escuchaste la perilla de la puerta girar y se abrió revelando al chico cristiano.

"Con que crees que puedes venir y cambiar todo no?"

"De qué estás hablando?"

"Cállate estupida, llevo mas de 4 meses tratando de ayudar a Dinamarca a darse cuenta de su homosexualidad y aceptarse como es y tu te atreves a desafiarme en mi propio territorio y lo que es aún tienes la audacia en insolencia de revelarte contra mi autoridad? Esto no se va a quedar así maldita zorra... Y si le dices algo de esto a Dinamarca te voy a cortar el clitoris con unas tijeras"

Sin perder contacto visual contigo abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación

Oh vaya pequeña _, en que te has metido?

Continuará...

Nosierto xd


End file.
